Draco Alatus
by Windmere
Summary: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, along with a first year, namely Malfoy's little sister.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Draco Alatus**

Disclaimer: All of the characters but Sidra Malfoy belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Draco Alatus is Latin, meaning Winged Dragon in English. If people like it, I will continue the series.

"Lace?" shouted Sidra Malfoy, her nose wrinkling at the thought. "You expect me to wear _lace_ to Diagon Alley?"

Her silvery hair brushed against Narcissa's as she flounced out of the room. She ran down the spiral staircase, muttering to herself, "Why would I ever wear lace?"

Draco, her brother, turned from his place at the table, where he was completing a particularly long and quite boring summer essay for Professor Binns. He finished the last sentence with a flourish and rolled the parchment up, glancing at his sister.

"You ready yet?" he asked lazily, checking the time. Sidra glared at him and crossed her arms, heat rising in her cheeks.

"I would be," she said under her breath, "if I wasn't being forced into wearing lace."

Draco grinned at her and stood up. "Just wear velvet or something, all right? I don't want to be late."

Sidra sneered at him, a sneer so very like his own. She turned on her heel and a light flicked on, warning Draco that she was searching for a very fancy robe, one hidden under a magicked stone that even his parents didn't know about.

Draco had only kept Sidra's secret on account of sometimes wanting to use the space himself. Sidra kept all of her special robes their, among with her books. As much as Draco hated to admit it, Sidra was as an avid reader.

"What about this?" called Sidra a moment later, as she appeared in a pale blue robe that matched her flashing eyes.

He cocked his head and nodded slowly. "Yes, that will do." Draco smiled softly to himselfyes, it would do very well.

"What do you mean, 'that will do'?" she asked, frowning.

"Never mind," sighed Draco. Let's go." Sidra's glance remained icy as she whipped around and took a step back as she came face to face with her father, Lucius.

"Draco, Sidra," he said, looking between both of them with beady black eyes, "We're going. Now."

Both of them very obediently filed out to the car, one that the Ministry had lent them. Sidra didn't say a word as she sat with her lips in a thin line and her arms crossed so tightly across her chest that Draco was sure she couldn't breathe.

"Oh, come on, Sidrait's only a bit of lace Mum wanted you to wear," said Draco finally, trying to break the tension.

She shot him a murderous glare and he could hear her breathing hard through her nostrils. "_Only a bit of lace_?" she said between gritted teeth, so quietly that Draco could barely hear her. "I hate lace more than anything in the world, Draco."

Sidra refused to talk to him for the rest of the car ride.

"Out," ordered Lucius, stopping in front of the entrance to Diagon Alley. "Be back here in two hours. Go."

Sidra and Draco hurriedly jumped out of the Ministry's car and entered Diagon Alley. Sidra had been there before, but never to buy school supplies as this would be her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Meet you in an hour outside Flourish and Blott's," shouted Draco over the crowd as he was shoved to the side and away from Sidra. She didn't respond, only turned to the nearest store, Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

She unfolded the slightly battered list of things she needed to start the term on September first. Black robes, with silver fastenings.

"Hogwarts, m'dear?" came a kindly voice to Sidra's left. She started, but quickly regained her composure and nodded. "Step up here for fitting, then."

* * * * *

"Harry? Let's go!" Ron Weasley stood at the bottom of the rickety stairs, looking up at Harry Potter, his best friend.

"All right, I'm coming," grumbled Harry, disappearing quickly into the room and coming out with a piece of parchment in his fist.

Mrs. Weasley was bustling about, making sure that Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers, had their Hogwarts lists, as well as enough money to buy everything needed.

"We know, Mum. How many times have we done this?" exclaimed an exasperated Fred as Mrs. Weasley checked him over again.

"Yeah," chimed in George. "We have enough of our own money too. We made loads off of our Canary Creams," he said, winking at Harry.

Harry grinned back. He had won the Triwizard Tournament last year, among other things. The prize had been one thousand Galleons, all of which he had given to Fred and George to start their own joke business. It had been very successful so far indeed.

"Come on," muttered Ron, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him out. Mr. Weasley was waiting to escort them to Diagon Alley.

"All ready then?" he said jovially as he surveyed Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry approvingly.

They arrived at Diagon Alley in no time. It was packed with students, many of which Harry and Ron knew. They met forgetful Neville Longbottom almost as soon as they entered, but he didn't have much time to chat as he was searching for his toad, Trevor.

Outside of Flourish and Blott's, where they had been loaded down with books, they saw their other best friend, Hermione Granger. She waved and attempted to cross the crowd towards them, not quite succeeding in the way she had planned.

When they finally did reach each other, Hermione grinned brightly. "How are you? I haven't seen either of you all summer!" she exclaimed.

Ron and Harry grinned. It was good to be back together, the inseparable trio. "We've just gotten our books," said Harry.

"Oh, I decided to save books for last," said Hermione, brightening. Books were, undoubtedly, her favorite thing in life. Harry and Ron exchanged glances and Ron looked like he was trying very hard to suppress a groan.

"Well" said Harry slowly. "Where haven't you been?"

Hermione frowned, trying to remember. "Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions," she said finally. Ron and Harry nodded. They hadn't been there either.

"Ron!" All three of them turned. Fred and George were dashing through the crowd expertly, and came up panting by their side.

"What?" began Ron, but George silenced him.

"Here, buy yourself some new dress robes. On us," said Fred, winking discreetly to Harry. He grinned back. Ron looked from one to the other, but they both nodded vigorously and extended a hand filled with gold Galleons.

Ron took them hesitantly, expecting something to happen to him, expecting one of Fred and George's pranks. But nothing did.

A grin spread slowly across his face and he tugged Harry and Hermione into the shop, looking around for dress robes that didn't have lace cuffs.

Hermione ended up buying a new set of dress robes too, even though she still loved her periwinkle blue ones dearly. Ron was able to buy two pairs of dress robes with Fred and George's money (although one was just to show Malfoy he wasn't _that_ poor).

Harry, however, didn't buy anything. He sat staring out of the window at the crowds that passed by, occasionally waving to a familiar face. Suddenly he started.

A girl that looked so similar to Malfoy entered. Harry looked up at her silvery hair and pale skin. She looked much younger than Malfoy, though. He was sure that she was Malfoy's younger sister, probably just starting at Hogwarts.

"Excuse me," said the girl in a very Malfoy-like voice to the woman who had been helping Hermione. "I just bought some robes here about a half an hour ago, and I was wondering if you had this robe in lavender."

She then proceeded to pull a light blue robe out of one of the many bags she was carrying and lay it gently on a table. The woman cocked her head and nodded, slipping behind a curtain and reappearing moments later with a dress identical to the girl's except in lavender.

"Thank you," she said, turning from the counter.

_Since when do Malfoys say thank you_? thought Harry.

Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes fixed on Harry. Her eyes performed the familiar flick upward to his scar before returning to his bright green eyes.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" she said softly.

For a moment, Harry considered ignoring her. But he knew, deep down, that he should give her a chance, even though she was his worst enemy's little sister.

"Yes," he said. "Who are you?"

"Sidra Malfoy," she whispered, shifting her bags to the other hand and checking the watch on her wrist, sighing. "I've got to go," she said and exited the shop, the bell ringing into the silence after her.

Harry's eyes followed her until she vanished in the swarming crowds of people.

"Harry?" asked Ron in a low voice. "That wasn't Malfoy's little sister, was it?" Harry glanced away from the crowd and nodded. Ron and Hermione both looked very worried.

"Why are you so worried?" he asked, standing up and brushing past them. "She didn't seem too horrible."

"But another Malfoy" Ron whispered. "Imagine how they're going to team up," he sighed. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I think we're in for a rather difficult year," she said quietly.

Personally, Harry agreed.


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Draco Alatus Part Two**

Sidra made her way through the crowds to Flourish and Blott's, where she was planning to meet Draco. He wasn't there when she arrived, so she set down her bags and grabbed the nearest book, flipping through the pages.

Suddenly she stopped and looked at the cover. _Advanced Spells for the Advanced Witch or Wizard_. Sidra glanced back at the page again. The heading read, "Read the Stars Like a Centaur." She cautiously checked the leather-bound book's price tag.

Ten Galleons. Sidra fished a handful of gold out from one of her bags and walked up to the counter, book in hand.

The assistant who was working at the corner glanced quickly at the book title, then away again. He suddenly looked back again and chuckled, shoving the book away. "You won't be needing this for your first year, miss," he said with a grin.

Sidra was about to retort, but she did some quick thinking and shook her head, saying, "It's not for me, it's for my brother."

The assistant looked at her queerly before shaking his head and ringing the sale up. Sidra paid and quickly left the stoor, deciding to wait outside for Draco. He came a few minutes later, dragging a very large girl behind him.

Sidra stepped back as she came face to face with both of the them. Draco looked disgruntled as he said, "Sidra, this is Pansy. Pansy, this is my little sister Sidra."

Sidra nodded shortly to the large girl and folded her arms across her chest. Pansy glared at Sidra and jerked Draco away. Sidra rolled her eyes to herself and swept through the waves of people into the wand shop where she would finally get a wand of her own.

The owner of the shop was a pale eyed man by the name of Mr. Ollivander that made Sidra shiver. Nevertheless, she waited patiently as he brought boxes and boxes of wands out for her to try. With every wand, Sidra felt nothing like the cold feeling Draco had described.

"Here, try this one. Oak, eleven inches, springy, with a dragon heartstring." Sidra had a feeling that this wand wasn't going to work either, perhaps because Draco had dragon heartstring as the core of his wand, and she just wasn't like him enough to have the same core.

Mr. Ollivander shook his head and handed her another one, somewhat doubtfully. This one she tried too, but nothing happened. She sighed. This could take forever.

"Let me go into the back and get some more," said Mr. Ollivander.

"But we haven't tried all of these," murmured Sidra, frowning in confusion. She glanced at the many unopened boxes on the floor.

Mr. Ollivander shook his head and said quietly, "I don't think those would work well with you."

"Why not?" protested Sidra.

"Well" began Mr. Ollivander after a pause, clearly not wanting to tell her.

"Well?" she prompted.

"No one of Malfoy blood has ever worked well with any of those wands," he muttered, turning to the back again. Sidra's jaw dropped in shock. He was taking her blood as a way to determine which wand should be hers.

While he was gone, she wandered among the remaining boxes, lifting the lids and looking inside. Apparently Mr. Ollivander had been right. None of the wands here seemed to want to be hers.

Just as she heard the footsteps of Mr. Ollivander, she opened the last box and picked up the wand for a moment.

A feeling of warmth spread through her, down to her toes and the wand swished in the air as she moved it. It fit perfectly into her hand, like it was made to be.

Mr. Ollivander stopped dead in his tracks and the enormous pile of boxes clattered to the floor. Sidra turned, the realization of what she had been doing suddenly dawning on her. She wanted to put the wand back, but her muscles didn't want to move.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, moving to put the wand back.

"No, it's quite all right," he said softly. "You've found your wand."

Sidra stopped. If he was right, that meant that she had denied her blood and found a wand that no other Malfoy had had the likes of in the entire line of her family.

"Really?" she whispered. He nodded and pulled his own wand out of his pocket. The boxes jumped into place and suddenly Sidra was left with only her wand and its box.

"Holly, ten and a quarter inches, unicorn tail hair," murmured Mr. Ollivander. Sidra was amazed that he could remember all of the wands he'd ever had. "That'll be seven Galleons."

Sidra paid quickly and hurried out of the shop, glancing quickly at her watch. She had only five minutes to meet her father at the Leaky Cauldron. Breaking into a run, hampered by her bags, she spotted Draco disappearing into the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Draco!" shouted Sidra, and several people's heads turned. She didn't care as she dashed after him. He turned and waited in a bored manner for her to catch up.

"Come on," he said impatiently, pulling her inside. They both spotted him at the same time, over at the bar.

Lucius was talking in a very low voice to someone Sidra didn't know. Her father motioned Draco and her to a nearby table without looking at her and dropped his voice lower as he continued talking.

Sidra leaned forward, trying to listen, but Lucius shot an angry glare at her and she shrank back with a sigh. She pulled out her book and made sure Draco wasn't watching as she cracked it open.

"What's that?" Draco asked after a moment.

"Course book," she muttered, looking up briefly. Draco frowned.

"No, it's not. Unless the course books have changed, they don't teach advanced magic to first years." He was reading the title. Sidra pulled it down beneath the tabletop.

"So? I wanted this to read for a bit of light reading." Draco glowered at her.

"You're starting to sound like Granger," he murmured

"Who?" asked Sidra, her eyes traveling across the pages at lightning speed.

"Hermione Granger, Potter's friend," muttered Draco with a sigh.

"Oh, that's right," said Sidra softly. "I met Harry Potter."

Draco moved so quickly that Lucius turned his head to shoot an angry glance in his direction, as well as a few others. He blushed a little and leaned over the table to talk to Sidra.

"You what?" he whispered.

"I met Harry Potter," she repeated, exasperated.

"Well?"

"He's not all that bad, I guess. You seem to exagerate a little," murmured Sidra, trying very hard to hide her grin.

"He's not all that bad? Sidra, you don't know Potter. He hangs around with riffraff and he's just Dumbledore's spoiled pet, all right?" hissed Draco, looking very angry indeed.

Sidra smiled. "Oh, I'm not saying I don't believe you. I just couldn't miss that look of utter horror on your face," she said, grinning even more broadly.

A look of immense relief flashed across Draco's face. "Okay," he said.

* * * * *

"Come _on_, Harry. It's almost time to go," called Hermione from the Hogwarts Express. Harry grinned up at her and dragged his trunk up. Ron followed him, waving back at Mrs, Weasley. Ginny came out behind Hermione and darted back inside.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron settled themselves in a compartment and began to talk quietly as the train began to move.

Hermione had pinned her prefect badge to her robes, which she had already changed into. Ron glowered at it, and Harry had the impression that it reminded him somewhat of Percy.

"You've got to be really careful this year, Harry," said Hermione, a touch of concern in her voice. "What with You-Know-Who getting his body back."

Ron, who normally rolled his eyes at Hermione's worries, nodded slowly. "Dad told me that the Ministry's already in disorder and Cedric's the only onewell, you know."

Harry winced at the name and looked out of the window. The memory was too painful, and there were sure to be more deaths to come.

"Yeah," muttered Harry thickly. Hermione seemed not to notice as she continued.

"And try not to tangle with Malfoy that much this year. You know that his father's right in You-Know-Who's inner circle, and he's probably taught Draco some of the Dark Arts already."

"Right," agreed Harry, only listening with half an ear.

"And his sister," added Ron. Harry nodded again. He hadn't seen Sidra on the train yet, but she was sure to be sitting with Malfoy and his gang.

"When do you think we'll see Sirius again?" asked Harry, changing the subject. Hermione and Ron exchanged quick glances.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "We might see Professor Lupin with him, though." Ron nodded eagerly. Professor Lupin had been their favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they'd had.

"What d'you reckon Snape's up to?" asked Ron later. Harry pursed his lips, thinking hard. There were a lot of mysteries to be solved about what was going to be happening that year.

"I'll bet he's a spy for Voldemort," mused Harry. Ron and Hermione tried hard not to grimace when Harry said the Dark Lord's name, but they knew it pretty well by now because Harry refused to call him You-Know-Who.

"Yeah, but that would be really dangerous, wouldn't it?" said Hermione. As much as she disliked the Potions professor, she insisted on being concerned for him.

"Yes," said Harry suddenly. "When Voldemort called all the Death Eaters to him, there was a six person gap. He said three were dead in his service, and then he said that one was his most faithful servant - that was Moody - and one had fled - that was Karkaroff - and one who he believed had left him forever. That must've been Snape, because he didn't Apparate there."

Hermione nodded slowly. She was good with logic. "What else did he say?" she asked, prodding gently at the wound.

"He said that he would be killed," Harry murmured quietly. "You see, it'll be hard to convince Voldemort that he's really back in his service."

"Look, we're hear," said Ron uncomfortably, standing up and lugging his trunk out to the horseless carriages.

"Firs' years, over here!" called the familiar voice of Hagrid over the crowd. He waved jovially at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who waved back.

The trio boarded a carriage, not envying the first years as a bolt of lightning pierced the sky. The carriages reached Hogwarts in next to no time, and they all poured out.

"Over here!" shouted Ron over the deafening din, pulling Hermione and Harry past Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall.

All three of them collapsed into seats at the Gryffindor table, their eyes searching the staff table for more than one person. They were accustomed to looking for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as they'd never had one stay longer than a year, but they hadn't ever been looking for Snape.

He was there, though, looking slightly paler and thinner than normal. His glittering black eyes swept over the Great Hall and he caught Harry's eye.

A look of loathing passed over his face before he looked away. Harry felt a sharp pain on his forehead and he blinked to clear his vision.

"You all right, Harry?" asked Ron. Harry nodded.

"He's been to see Voldemort," he said quietly. Hermione and Ron both gasped softly and their eyes widened.

Before they could discuss it any further, a great silence descended like a blanket over the hall as Hagrid entered with the first years.

"There," murmured Harry. Both Ron and Hermione followed Harry's gaze to the girl he was looking at. Sidra Malfoy.

"She's going to be sorted, I guess," said Hermione meekly. Harry didn't reply.

"Macey, William!" called Professor McGonagall, her finger moving down the list of names on the parchment roll.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

"She's next," whispered Ron.

"Malfoy, Sidra!" Harry's eyes turned from her to the Great Table for a second, because Snape had made a sudden movement. Looking somewhat embarrassed, he nodded curtly to Professor McGonagall.

Sidra hurried forward and pulled the hat over her ears. She listened as the hat spoke quietly in her ear.

"From a pureblood family of all Slytherins? But you've got a good mind, as well as bravery. Tough one, eh?"

Sidra waited, but the hat kept musing in her ear for a very long time. She could almost feel everyone waiting for the hat to say something.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat finally shouted. Sidra jumped up and removed the hat, walking to the Slytherin table very slowly. She didn't look entirely happy with the hat's decision, but she joined Malfoy who was banging his goblet on the table.

Harry turned away from the sight, sickened. He wasn't sure why, but he'd gotten the feeling that Sidra wasn't a Slytherin.

A/N: Part Three might take a little longer to get up, but I'm not sure yet. Thanks for the reviews!! :)

Disclaimer: Everybody but Sidra belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Draco Alatus Part Three**

"_Advanced Magic for the Advanced Witch or Wizard_?" asked Snape, snatching the book out of Sidra's hands.

"Yes," she said meekly. She hadn't planned on getting on the bad side of Draco's favorite teacher, but it was too late to turn back.

"And you are," said Snape quietly, consulting one of his charts, "Sidra Malfoy." His eyes brightened considerably at the name. "Another Malfoy," he murmured. "Slytherin." He now seemed to be thoroughly ignoring the class.

"Professor Snape?" asked a loud voice from across the dungeon.

"What?" he snapped, folding up the paper and thrusting it into the pocket of his robes.

"This girl can't find her Potions book." A girl in the corner was searching desperately in her bag, but to no avail. A lock of blonde hair fell across her face as she blushed and bent down to search again.

"Already losing things?" sneered Snape, checking his records. "Ah, a Ravenclaw by the name ofDragon Zeister?"

"Yes," replied the girl in a small voice, straightening up. The boy who had told on her smiled a cruel and sarcastic smile at her.

"There's a point you've lost for Ravenclaw then," said Snape shortly. "See to it that you find another book by our next lesson."

Sidra looked longingly at the book on Snape's desk. She could call it back to her when Snape had his back turned, but the risk was very great. She had learned the Summoning spell from Draco, but it didn't make things invisible too.

"Miss Malfoy, what are snake fangs used for most?" called Snape. Sidra jumped, recalling her past knowledge, but this particular piece of knowledge didn't seem to come to her. "Miss Malfoy?" Snape asked again.

"I don't know," said Sidra quietly. Snape shot her a piercing glance before calling on the tattletale Slythering boy in the back.

Sidra had a feeling that, despite what Draco had said, Potions wouldn't be her favorite class.

* * * * *

Professor Figg, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, was a woman similar to Professor McGonagall in many ways. For starters, she wore her hair in a tight bun and had the same type of glasses as Professor McGonagall. And she was definitely not a person to cross.

Unfortunately, the Gryffindors had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. Harry wasn't particularly enjoying the thought of meeting up with Draco Malfoy for the first time that term. But it didn't keep him from wanting to meet the new teacher.

"In," said a stern voice from behind them.

Everyone jumped. Professor Figg had crept up on them so silently that none of them had heard a single sound.

Harry filed in after Hermione and Ron. He knew that since Figg was here, it probably meant that Fletcher was here - and possibly Sirius and Lupin.

"I," she began, pacing in front of the class with her hands clasped behind her, "am Professor Figg, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This coming year is going to be very dark indeed, I warn you. Voldemort - all right, You-Know-Who - has regained his body and our side is fighting tooth and nail so he won't rise again."

At this point in her speech, the door swung open and Draco walked in lazily, taking the only empty chair.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Malfoy," said Professor Figg smoothly, without glancing at her chart. "I will take five points from Slytherin. You are expected to be here on time. Is that clear?"

Everyone in the class nodded vigorously as Draco's jaw dropped in shock and he opened his mouth to talk. She silenced him with a piercing look.

"Even though I am here to teach you how to fight the Dark Arts, you may get some hands-on experience, although no one wants you to."

Harry shivered. She was implying that they would possibly have to fight Lord Voldemort this year. That also alluded to the possibility of him attacking Hogwarts - which was a very stupid thing for him to do, in Harry's mind.

"I hear," said Professor Figg, interrupting Harry's train of thought, "from previous records that you have dealt with some dark creatures and curses."

There was a murmur of agreement through the class and Professor Figg nodded approvingly. "I am going to teach you a little more about both. But first, we will start with a dark creature called a rukh."

Everyone leaned forward so Professor Figg had to speak barely above a whisper. The class was hanging onto her every word.

She took out her wand and muttered a spell. Instantly, a large scroll of paper appeared in her hands. She unfurled it carefully and tacked it to the wall.

On it was illustrated a picture of an enormous black bird. It was clicking its beak and flapping its wings in annoyance.

"The rukh is an enormous bird, so immense that one feather is like that of a palm tree frond. These birds devour anything in sight, and they lay eggs bigger than any creature in the world."

Harry's thoughts drifted from the rukhs that Professor Figg was explaining to those of Sirius and Lupin. Dumbledore's words flashed back to him.

"Lay low at Lupin's for a while. I will contact you there." Did that mean that Sirius and Lupin were here or at Lupin's?

"Mr. Potter, can you give me the characteristics of the rukh?" said Professor Figg sharply, slashing Harry's thoughts once again.

* * * * *

Sidra sighed as she slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way out of the Potions dungeon. The rest of the lesson hadn't gone as well as she'd planned, and she was sure that the Ravenclaw girl Dragon was feeling the worse for the wear.

Sidra wasn't watching where she was going as she walked. Suddenly she bumped into someone and books and papers went flying. She looked down and saw Dragon sprawled on the floor with all of her textbooks and parchments around her, as well as a few broken inkwells.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" gasped Sidra, kneeling to help Dragon. The girl looked up and she looked on the edge of tears. "Here," said Sidra quickly, removing a few inkwells of her own from her bag and handing them to Dragon.

"Thanks," the Ravenclaw girl breathed after a deep breath. "I don't know why Lyan was so mean to memaybe he hates me."

"No," said Sidra firmly. She didn't know why she was helping this girl out, especially since she was a Slytherin. Draco had made it clear to her that Slytherins weren't supposed to do this type of thing. "It's okay. I've heard Snape can get very mean, too," soothed Sidra, patting Dragon on the back.

"And I'm in Ravenclaw. I was supposed to be in Gryffindor. Both my parents were in Gryffindor; that's why they named me Dragon," sniffed the girl.

"Just because your name is Dragon doesn't mean that you have to be brave like a Gryffindor. There are other types of bravery too," said Sidra quietly.

* * * * *

"Draco, this is my friend, Dragon," said Sidra quietly.

"Dragon, this is my brother Draco."

"What house are you in?" asked Draco shortly and sharply. He looked from Sidra, who glared at him, to Dragon.

"Ravenclaw," she said softly.

"Well, at least it's not a Gryffindor. Although you could've done better, Sidra," he snapped, brushing past them.

Dragon looked very hurt and she shrank back from Sidra's touch.

"Come on," she muttered. "He's horrible to anyone not in Slytherin, especially Gryffindors. Don't feel bad," pleaded Sidra. "Besides, he's probably mad about your name, considering that his means dragon too, only in Latin."

"Thank you," said Dragon softly, fleeing before Sidra could say another word. She sighed. It was going to take a lot of work to get Draco to be nice and to get Dragon to come out of her shell. But Sidra was willing to work at it.

A/N: I might make this a D/H or R/H romance, but later on.

Disclaimer: No one but Sidra and Dragon belong to me. The rest belong to the great J.K. Rowling.


End file.
